Highschool Heroes
by xXarcherXx
Summary: Six normal teenagers undergo an experiment that turns them into their favorite superheroes: the Teen Titans! What will happen to them? Who will they have to fight? Why is this like Power Rangers? (AU)


**Good Morning/Afternoon/Evening, Fan Fiction viewers, and welcome to the story of 6 regular teens; a story of the high school heroes! Read as these hormone-filled girls and boys find their hero within. Enjoy!**

**Oh, I don't own Teen Titans, but the fake characters I do. Not the names. (Yes, SHINee as in the kpop band.)**

"GARFIELD MARK LOGAN, HURRY UP!" Two teens yelled from a light blue Toyota. Victor Stone, the tall quarterback in the driver's seat with a half-shaved head of (dyed) blue hair, tapped his fingers on the driving wheel. Dick Grayson, the hot-shot leaning on the side of the car was reading a comic book titled, 'Teen Titans'. Dick had rough black hair and a pair of dark shades covering his striking blue eyes. A short boy with (also dyed) green hair so messy it looked like cosplay, freckles, deep green eyes, and a 'Teen Titans' comic in hand.

"Sorry! Beast finally hooked up with Mage!" Garfield said with pure excitement as he jumped into the back of the car.

"Say WHAT?!" Dick and Vic (oh, that rhymes!) yelled. Victor started the car and the three drove off to Jump City High School, proud home of the Titans.

"Aw man, I haven't been able to get down to the comic store because of football practice! I thought Beast was still hung over Geo-Force!"

"Well, Beast always kinda had a thing for Mage. You know, like Sparrow and Shinee. Gar, mind filling us in?" Dick asked. The three teens were all fans of the comic book series 'Teen Titans'. True, they are the heartthrobs of their grade, but that doesn't stop them from loving this comic.

The 'Teen Titans' comic book was about a team of super heroes, well, doing what super heroes do. Fight villains. Sparrow, the leader, didn't have any powers, but his intellectual knowledge and experience far out-scale those of an average teen. Shinee is an alien princess with green energy blasts, laser eyes, and natural flight and superhuman strength. Beast is a young shape shifter who could only shift into animals. Mage is an empath who ironically must keep her own emotions in balance or her demon father might take control over her. Geo-Force was a girl who had geokinesis/the ability to move and manipulate earth but left because she had betrayed them once and was too ashamed to come back. Last but most definitely not the least, Circuit is half robot; he lost 50% of his body in an accident at S.T.A.R Labs, which happens to be a real place.

Each week, the boys, along with three other girls, would go down to Steel City and buy the comics from Mr. Momo, who also happens to be their chemistry professor.

"Okay, so Deathstroke attacked the Titans Tower and brought back Geo-Force, his former apprentice. After this super epic battle scene, Sparrow and Circuit figured out that Geo-Force was hypnotized or drugged into betraying them in the first place. Mage had to go from Hell and back –literally Hell and back- to find the spell to bring Geo-Force back to her senses. Once she did, she rejoined the Titans and got back with Beast, but Beast and Geo-Force broke up later because the spark faded and Beast realized that he actually liked Mage all along!"

"So… they didn't really hook up?" Victor asked as he parked his car in the student parking lot. The three got out, grabbed their backpacks, and rushed off to their first class: Chemistry.

"Technically no, but Beast finally realized who he's supposed to be with!" Garfield shrieked. A fist pounded lightly on his head and Gar turned around to see three girls; one with a fist hovering over his head.

"Rachel! That hurt!"

"Quit acting like a fangirl," she said. Rachel Roth was a petite girl with pale ivory skin, sleek, shoulder length black hair, and violet eyes. She wore a simple black hoodie, a dark blue skirt, grey stockings, and navy blue boots. Although she herself was goth, her mother Arella was a successful lawyer and her father… well, let's not go into that subject.

"What, like you're not?"

"Kori! Tara!" Dick hugged the two girls as they rushed off to class. Kori Anders was a girl of noble blood and to this day, it was still a mystery of why she decided to come to a ratty school like Jump City. She had long, red locks of fiery hair, beautiful green eyes, and a natural golden tan. A lavender summer dress hugged her model figure while her legs bore a pair of purple flats and on her arms, a pair of (real) silver bangle bracelets.

Tara, on the other hand, was neither rich, goth, or girly. Nope, she was just your average tomboy. She had straight blonde hair, a pair of pretty blue eyes, a light brown leather crop jacket, a black t-shirt, a pair of bright yellow short shorts, and some untied hiking boots.

"We all like Teen Titans, Gar! We can each relate to a character! Its hard not to fangirl over it!" Tara said in her usual happy tone. They slipped into their assigned tables just before Mr. Momo, their professor, came in.

"Phew, just in time!" Dick whispered.

"Alright students, today we're going to be doing a lab, so I'll be handing each of you a flask and some chemicals. Don't do anything, Wally, Garfield." The two boys laughed it off and as they went through the experiment, they continued talking about the comic.

"I most definitely enjoyed the second issue, where Shinee kisses Sparrow!" Koriand'r squealed, slightly blushing. Koriand'r and Shinee were surprisingly alike, both in personality and in appearances. Well, Shinee's hair is literally on fire and fades from orange to blue.

"Yeah, that was pretty cute. Hey, remember that issue where Mage and Trigun took over the world and the Titans had to defeat evil monochrome versions of themselves? When Circuit faced his evil human monochrome him, Saharah Simms TOTALLY dumped him! Seriously, she called him a monster!" Victor said as he poured about two cups of water.

"Mage couldn't help it! Trigun had taken control of her! Plus, he physically and psychologically abused her so Forevermore, her mind, was weaker than usual." Rachel covered the flask, whirled it around a few times, then Terra used a lighter to light the edge of the flask. The fire dropped down to the bottom and spread out into a ring before swiftly creeping to the top with a 'whoosh!' like noise.

"Dude, I can't believe evil Beast ripped out Geo-Force's heart! I get the saying, 'He stole my heart', but that is ridiculous!" Garfield said, pouring in some random item.

"Gar, that's-" The metal and the water quickly reacted, causing a slightly harmful explosion. All others in the room ducked under their desks as Mr. Momo quickly covered the flask. Dick crawled out from under the table and glared at Garfield.

"-Potassium. Never mix Potassium with liquid water!" Dick, Vic, Kori, Tara, and Rachel finished Dick's sentence.

"Well, that's all the time we have for today! What class do you have now, Technology? Home Ec?" The students started filling out, but Mr. Momo stopped the six fangirls from exiting.

"You six… meet me at the comic shop after school."

…o0o…

"C'mon, we gotta go to the comic shop!" Tara said, tugging at Kori's dress. Rachel waited calmly at the entrance for her friends to finish gathering their stuff. Tara was really eager to go, possibly because the last volume she bought left her at a cliffhanger. A girl with short blonde hair, plain blue eyes, a sparkly pink tube top and a matching micro-skirt, and pink high heels sashayed towards them, followed by an enterage.

"Look, girls! The comic geeks must really want the next issue, huh? What's it about this time? Did Sh*tee and Bird Boy save a cat?" The girl said in a mocking tone.

"It's Shinee and Sparrow, Kitten, and no, they didn't just save a cat. They battled the Gardonians and saved the Htarazaians from destruction," Tara replied.

"Hah! What losers. They only care about stupid comics!"

"Kitten, would you mind shutting your trap? We can't hear our own thoughts over your constant whining," Rachel yelled. Kitten stomped over so they met face to face and attempted to glare at Rachel.

"Is that a threat, goth freak?"

"Honestly, if I could send you to Hell I would. Then again, you're probably already going there."

"You little…" Kitten harshly pushed Rachel and glared down at her. Rachel glared back and soon, it became a staring competition. Rachel's deadly glare clashed with Kitten's weak attempt at one. Soon, Kitten broke away, completely terrified, and stomped away. Kori and Tara helped Rachel up and after waiting a millenia for the boys, they traveled down to Steel City.

"Oh! Vic, I finished the theme song," Dick said, sliding a disk into slot and pressing the play button. A catchy tune started playing and Dick started singing along to the lyrics.

**When there's trouble you know who to call!**

**TEEN TITANS!**

**From their tower they can see it all!**

**TEEN TITANS!**

**When there's evil on the attack,**

**You can rest knowing they've got your back!**

'**Cause the world's best heroes are on patrol!**

**TEEN TITANS, GO!**

The others looked at each other before quickly joining in.

**With their superpowers they unite!**

**TEEN TITANS!**

**Never met a villain that they liked!**

**TEEN TITANS!**

**They've got the bad guys on the run!**

**They'll never stop 'til the job gets done!**

'**Cause when the world is losing all control!**

**TEEN TITANS, GO!**

**1! (Dick)**

**2! (Garfield)**

**3. (Rachel)**

**4! (Kori)**

**5! (Victor)**

**6! (Tara)**

**TEEN TITANS! (all)**

Laughing the entire way to the shop, the teens crossed the border between Jump and Steel. Victor veered off to the side and crashed into a spot between two jeeps.

"Victor… you are positive you have received your driver's license?" Kori asked, slowly getting out of the car with help from Tara.

"Yup! Took me 20 tries, but I got it!"

"Come on! I'm still missing issue 30!" Garfield said, pulling all six of them into the store. The comic shop was small in size but big in quantity. Racks of various comics literally formed a rather confusing maze. The six teens walked over to the counter, where their science professor stood and read an issue of 'Captain Carrot'.

"Um… you asked to see us, Mr. Momo?" Dick asked.

"Oh yes, follow me." He lead the six into the back of the store, where they walked single-file down a narrow stairway only lit by a few hanging lights. Before unlocking the steel gray door at the end of the stairs, he looked back behind the group. No one was behind them. They entered a large room that looked like it was from Star Trek or something. Monitors, wires, circuit boards, and other types of technology were scattered everywhere. To the left, built into the wall were six chambers, each tinted a different color: red, yellow, green, blue, black, and brown.

"Cool! What is this, a laboratory?"

"Sort of. Let me explain. For months now, I've been working on a project I call, 'Project T'. I've designed these chambers to enhance your genetic code to match those of the Teen Titans." Mr. Momo said as he pressed random button, switches, and what not. Garfield was staring at a large red button with 'DO NOT PRESS'. He reached his hand out to press it, but a pale hand slapped it away.

"Don't. Touch. Anything."

"So in other words… if we step in here, we'll get superpowers?" Tara asked, looking deeply into the brown chamber.

"In a way, yes. So if you please, It would be great if you could, um, be my guinea pigs?" They looked at each other and nodded, all with bright sparkly eyes and the biggest smiles in the history of smiles. They each stepped into a chamber while Mr. Momo started up his machine. Dick was hooked up to the red, Kori the yellow, Vic the blue, Gar the green, Tara the brown, and Rachel the black.

"Alright, so I'm just loading in some of your data. I'm letting in some gases, so you won't remember anything until you wake up."

"Are you sure this is-"

"Shh… go to sleep."

**Jeff the Killer reference. ;) So… I was punched really hard in the sternum last night. Still hurts. What will happen to our heroes? … Oh… I just realized that this was inspired by Power Rangers: Dino Thunder. Weird; I grew up watching Power Rangers: Jungle Fury. Meh, whatever.**

**xXarcherXx, out!**


End file.
